


Very Very Frightning (Me)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, Nothing like sharing the threat of undeath to get a relationship moving alone, Old work, Sassy Rain, she deserves a raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: A different approach makes a world of difference.Or,Bullets aren't the only way to cause trauma.





	Very Very Frightning (Me)

"... spinal column or massive trauma to the brain."

The Red Queen winds down her spiel, and they take a minute of silence to contemplate the new information and the effect it has on their survival chances.

“So how do we stop them?”

Well, most of them do.

Across the room, Alice’s answer is as quick as Rain’s raised eyebrow, because _really? This_ is the standard that made the cut for Umbrella's best of the best special response unit? Rain doesn’t get paid half enough. Alice probably doesn’t either, but it’s hard to judge when even she doesn’t know what she knows. “Massive trauma to the brain or spinal cord.” Smart cookie.

The red glow of emergency lighting highlights the collective incomprehension on the boys faces.

Rain huffs and translates nerd. It’s like none of them speak anything but gun with a side-order of chest thumping, extra sauce.

“She means shot them in the head.”

She does her best to ignore the audible ‘ahhhs’ that follow and checks her gun. Again. Can’t check a gun too many times, not when they’re up against mad science zombies. She knows damn well that the one time she doesn’t take the time to will be the time it jams, and that will be when one of those things decides to go straight for her rather than getting stuck on her knife trying to get at the juicy bits. A couple of inches to the side and she’d’ve lost a finger.

Alice doesn’t look up from where she’s fiddling with a grate on the floor to drop her latest pearls of wisdom. Honestly, between the two of them it’s like being a teenager again, babysitting for beer money. There’s a reason Rain got herself a real job asap.

“Or play Justin Beiber over the intercom.”

The Red Queen rematerialises behind her, like one of those kids from horror movies. The ones with jump scares, not the kind with zombies. Alice’s hand flicks towards her gun, Rain’s tightens around her knife.

“Correct. The discordance produced would resonate on frequencies that would cause serve ruptures along the central nervous system, resulting in immediate termination of response.”

After a moment of silence, they turn right back to Rain. She ought to be getting overtime for this shit. And some r&r on a beach somewhere would be nice too. It feels like she’s going to strain her eyes.

“. . . That’ll work.”

* * *

Thirty minutes and some agonisingly high pitched audio later, they’re traipsing through re-dead bodies on their way to the exit. At this rate they may even reach it before the doors close them in.

“That went a lot better than I expected.”

“Don’t jinx it.” The _idiot_ goes unsaid. Or maybe it doesn’t. Alice seems too classy for that kind of thing. Rain hears it anyway, cause honestly it’s been a bad run.


End file.
